Sadness Under The Mask
by fariacchi
Summary: Selamat jalan, Itachi. Aku—Uchiha Madara, akan memastikan dunia ini akan membayarnya. Membayar atas kematian seorang lagi Uchiha yang berharga. # MadaraXItachi. Canon—almost missing-scene. Requested by red-deimon-beta. Birthday-fict for Uchiha Madara.


Dibuat untuk memenuhi rikues dari **red-deimon-beta** sebagai _birthday-fict_ untuk seorang Uchiha Madara.

Didedikasikan untuk sosok Uchiha Itachi—pahlawan sejati, selamanya.

**Summary:** Selamat jalan, Itachi. Aku—Uchiha Madara, akan memastikan dunia ini akan membayarnya. Membayar atas kematian seorang lagi Uchiha yang berharga. MadaraXItachi. Canon—almost missing-scene. Birthday-fict for Uchiha Madara.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Sadness Under The Mask**

_~ketika kesedihan hanyalah siluet di balik topeng~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hujan menjatuhkan diri tanpa ampun. Langit gelap menutupi segalanya: pandangan—juga kenyataan.

Sesosok tegap dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah berjalan tenang dalam jalan setapak yang remang tanpa sinar. Tanpa mempedulikan tetes-tetes air yang menghujam pakaian dan rambut gelapnya, ia mengayunkan kaki.

Dalam sekejap, reruntuhan itu tampak di depan matanya. Mata kirinya dapat melihat melalui lubang kecil pada topeng oranye spiral yang melindungi wajah—dan juga identitasnya dari seluruh dunia.

Dua sosok tubuh terbaring berdekatan—namun juga berlawanan arah. Sosok itu mampu melihat warna _chakra_ mereka, dan ia melengkungkan senyum sendu yang tak terintip hujan.

_

* * *

Inikah akhirnya?_

_Persis seperti apa yang kau rencanakan?_

* * *

Kemudian dalam langkah lambat, ia mendekat. Meski hujan sudah menghapusnya, hidungnya mampu menangkap bau darah yang menguar di tempat itu.

* * *

"_Kau tidak punya pilihan lain."_

_Uchiha Madara bersandar pada sebatang pohon, melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan tenang._

_Tidak jauh di dekatnya, seorang pemuda berusia belasan tahun dengan kaus berwarna gelap dan lambang kipas di punggung berdiri tenang, tampak mengamati keadaan dengan kepala dingin._

"_Itachi, kau akan memutuskannya—cepat atau lambat," sosok _shinobi_ bertopeng itu._

_Uchiha Itachi membiarkan bola mata hitamnya memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar pucat di langit, beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya membuka mulut, "Mengapa?"_

_Hanya itu yang keluar._

_Madara hanyalah sosok _shinobi_ bertopeng dengan pakaian serba hitam, yang menunggu respon yang lebih baik dari sekedar pertanyaan tujuh huruf._

"_Kau mengerti semua itu, Itachi," Madara menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Perang…" ia bicara dengan nada yang lebih dalam. "Kematian, kerusakan… kau yang paling mengerti apa yang terjadi."_

_Itachi tidak menjawab._

"_Beberapa orang melaluinya dan menjadi kuat," Madara melanjutkan. "…seperti kau."_

_Angin malam mengisi jeda saat tidak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari dua sosok berbeda generasi itu. Hutan di negara Api adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk sebuah pertemuan rahasia._

"_Kau tahu tidak semua anak mampu melaluinya dengan mudah. Terutama _beberapa_ yang terbiasa melihat suasana damai," Madara menekankan kata-kata tertentu._

_Bayangan di kepala Itachi memunculkan sosok seorang anak berusia tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun—berlari ceria dan tersenyum padanya._

_Madara menyunggingkan senyum ganjil di balik topengnya._

"_Waktu akan terus berlalu sementara kau ragu." Ia meletakkan satu tangan di pundak Itachi yang tidak bergerak, "Dan pada akhirnya…"_

_Itachi menoleh, menatap sosok tinggi di sampingnya, dan menemukan bola mata merah—dengan tiga pupil hitam berbentuk _magatama—_yang dikenalnya mengintip dari lubang kecil di mata kiri Uchiha Madara._

"…_kau tidak akan punya pilihan lain, Itachi."_

_Dengan itu ia menghilang, secepat merayapnya keraguan di seluruh hati seorang Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Sosok betopeng oranye itu berdiri di tengah hujan. Kakinya hanya berjarak dua langkah dari sesosok tubuh kaku yang membujur dingin di tanah retak. Tubuh itu dibalut dengan jubah bermotif senada dengan yang dikenakan sang sosok bertopeng—hanya saja lebih kotor dan rusak.

Hujan belum berhenti ketika sosok bertopeng itu menoleh untuk memandang satu tubuh lagi yang terbujur berlawanan arah dari tubuh kaku di depannya. Seorang pemuda belasan tahun—dengan noda darah yang mengalir dari dahinya yang tidak terluka.

Sosok bertopeng itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mengadah menghadap langit.

Butir-butir air menerpa sosok itu, seolah ingin ikut menutupi identitasnya yang tidak diketahui dunia.

Tobi—hanya itu nama yang dikenal oleh sebagian besar orang.

Sosok itu menundukkan kepalanya kembali, lalu memandang tubuh dingin tak bernyawa yang berada sangat dekat dari kakinya.

Itu bau kematian.

Berkurang lagi: sosok orang yang mengetahui keberadaan seorang Uchiha Madara.

* * *

_Malam itu langit berwarna aneh, bulan muncul dengan sinar yang hampir berwarna merah, sementara angin—seolah tidak ingin ketinggalan—menusukkan hembusannya yang paling dingin dan ganjil._

_Berbagai suara kesakitan, jeritan tertahan, hingga rintihan terdengar di seluruh sudut kompleks luas klan Uchiha._

_Bau anyir darah menguar—juga bau kematian._

_Uchiha Madara melemparkan _kunai_-nya ke arah gadis terakhir yang belum meregang nyawa di tempat itu. Topeng gelapnya dihiasi cipratan ratusan titik darah tidak sewarna, dan ia berjalan tenang di tengah jalan yang sepi._

_Kemudian sesosok _shinobi_ muda muncul dalam kilat, memijakkan kaki di atas tiang listrik yang menjulang tinggi—hampir tampak membelah bulan._

"_Kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, Itachi," Madara berujar tanpa perlu menoleh ke belakang—dimana tiang tersebut tertancap tegak._

_Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya deru angin yang ganjil, membawa kesunyian yang amat sangat di tempat hancur berantakan itu._

"_Tinggal satu langkah lagi. Kuserahkan padamu," dengan itu Uchiha Madara menghilang dari pandangan Itachi._

_Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata hitam Itachi mampu melihat sosok anak berambut hitam kebiruan yang berlari menyusuri jalan dengan tatapan khawatir._

_Jauh dari pandangan Madara, Uchiha Itachi memejamkan mata untuk menguatkan hatinya._

_Ia tidak punya pilihan lain._

_Dan Madara sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas—sejak awal._

* * *

Uchiha Madara mendudukkan dirinya di atas reruntuhan batu. Hujan masih turun, namun tidak menghalangi jarak antara dirinya dan tubuh kaku yang terbaring tiga langkah darinya.

Sosok itu terbaring dalam dingin. Tak berdetak, tak bernafas. Sisa-sisa darah di tepi bibirnya seolah menceritakan kerusakan yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya.

Sebuah akibat yang harus ditanggung dari kepemilikan sepasang mata dewa yang ditakuti dunia.

Madara menatap lekat-lekat sosok itu dengan mata kirinya.

Pucat. Wajahnya sedikit kotor, dan darah menghiasi beberapa kulit tubuhnya. Namun ekspresi wajah dingin itu menyiratkan kedamaian ganjil.

Wajah itu adalah milik Uchiha Itachi.

Madara menatap sendu, meski tidak akan ada yang mampu membedakan ekspresi wajahnya.

_

* * *

Itachi… Apa kau bahagia, mengakhiri hidup dengan cara ini?_

_Memberikan hampir seluruh umurmu untuk darah dan kematian demi kedamaian desa kelahiranmu?_

_Menukar nyawamu untuk kepuasan batin adikmu?_

_Apa kau sungguh bahagia…?_

* * *

Hujan menjawab dengan menghapus jejak yang tersisa di sudut bibir tubuh kaku Itachi, memperjelas tarikan lengkung tipis yang tampak pada bibir itu.

* * *

"_Kau tidak membunuhnya," Madara bersuara._

_Hening merayapi tempat sepi yang berantakan—dan dipenuhi wangi kematian itu._

_Uchiha Itachi mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk memperbaiki letak pelindung dahinya yang dipakainya dengan arah yang salah. Bibirnya mengatup seolah ingin mempertahankan kemanusiannya yang masih tersisa._

"_Kebohongan yang kau ceritakan padanya adalah kesia-siaan. Anak itu tidak akan bertahan," Madara berujar lagi._

Kunai_ di tangan Itachi baru saja berdenting saat menyentuh tanah. Pemuda itu membuangnya._

"_Ia akan membenciku…" suara itu tidak bergetar—namun menyiratkan kesakitan._

_Itachi mengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan sepasang mata hitam pekatnya menatap bulan merah yang menertawainya dari atas. Jejak air mata mengering di sudut matanya, tidak akan terlihat oleh siapa pun—kecuali Uchiha Madara._

"_Ia akan mengutukku… menyimpan dendam padaku…" suara Itachi terdengar jernih dibalut desir angin ganjil yang berlari di sekitar tempat itu. Jeda itu berakhir dalam beberapa detik, "…dan ia akan bertahan…"_

_Uchiha Madara mengamati sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu, dengan pakaiannya yang ternoda darah di beberapa tempat._

_Lengkung tipis mengembang di bibir pemuda itu. Uchiha Itachi tersenyum sendu saat ia berujar dengan suaranya yang dalam, "…ia akan bertahan untuk membunuhku."_

_Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah puluhan tahun terakhir, Uchiha Madara mengingat kembali mengenai kenangan-kenangan damai mengenai adiknya._

* * *

Beberapa satuan waktu berlalu begitu saja tanpa tersadari. Tubuh dingin Uchiha Itachi masih di tempatnya. Masih kaku dan kosong—tak bernyawa. Dan sosok bertopeng oranye itu masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Setidaknya hingga ia berbicara dengan tenang—dalam suara Uchiha Madara, "Zetsu?"

Sesosok _shinobi_ bertubuh ganjil dengan dua warna kulit muncul begitu saja dari belakang tubuh Madara yang duduk di sebuah bongkahan batu besar.

"Dia mati?" entah sisi tubuh mana yang bicara, namun sosok mirip tanaman itu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Seperti yang kau saksikan," Madara menjawab singkat. Kemudian ia berdiri.

Madara mengayunkan langkahnya mendekati sosok tubuh yang terbaring berlawanan arah—namun dekat dengan tubuh Itachi. Ia mengamati tanda-tanda kehidupan yang sangat kecil dari sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Bawa Sasuke ke markas," Madara memerintah.

Zetsu tidak—atau setidaknya belum—bergerak. "Bagaimana dengannya?" Mata sosok itu menuju ke arah tubuh kaku Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku akan mengurusnya," kalimat tersebut mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Lalu akhirnya Zetsu menghilang, menelan serta tubuh lemah Uchiha Sasuke dalam jurusnya.

Dan hujan masih belum berhenti saat Madara kembali menghampiri sisi tubuh Itachi yang—entah kenapa—belum juga mulai membiru. Mungkin hujan mengaburkan pandangannya?

* * *

_Uchiha Madara mengamati sosok pemuda dalam balutan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merahnya yang memberi kesan misterius._

"_Kudengar Orochimaru mengacaukan rencanamu," Madara berujar di balik topeng hitamnya yang juga tersembunyi oleh topi lebar dari kayu dan jubah hitam pekat._

_Bola mata merah dan pupil tidak biasa itu hanya menampakkan diri untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuang pandangan ke bebatuan di dalam gua rahasia._

"_Ia akan hancur oleh tindakannya sendiri," Itachi menjawab tenang._

_Madara tertawa kecil di balik topengnya. "Kau akan menghancurkan hidup adikmu lebih buruk dari seharusnya," ia berujar._

_Sunyi._

"_Tidak akan lebih buruk—sebentar lagi…" Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya beberapa saat._

_Kemudian suara batuk yang begitu menyakitkan telinga—atau saraf, menggema di dalam gua gelap berbatu itu._

_Uchiha Itachi menahan suara batuknya dengan salah satu telapak tangan. Madara mengawasi dengan seksama dari sampingnya—dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat._

_Ketika gema itu selesai, yang tersisa hanya bercak merah segar di telapak tangan pucat Uchiha Itachi._

"_Dengan asumsi kau tidak menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri lebih dulu, Uchiha Itachi," Madara berujar dingin._

_Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah Itachi menyadari nada pahit yang mengalun dalam balutan kata-kata Madara di atas._

* * *

Langkah-langkah perlahan itu dilakukan oleh Madara tidak dalam kesendirian. Butir-butir air tak terhitung itu menemaninya sepanjang jalan setapak yang berlumpur.

Uchiha Madara membiarkan kedua tangannya menyangga beban tubuh kaku dan dingin yang basah.

Helai rambut panjang Itachi menjuntai dari kepala yang sudah lemas. Kuku-kuku yang dipoles dengan warna _tosca_ gelap adalah satu-satunya yang menghilangkan tanda biru kematian dari jari-jemari pemuda itu.

Langkah pelan mulai menuju ke satu titik yang mulai terlihat dari tempat di tengah pohon-pohon basah tersebut.

Tubuh pemuda itu terasa begitu ringan dalam sanggaan sepasang tangan Madara—seolah kesakitan dan beban hidup telah memakan berat badannya sedikit demi sedikit selama beberapa tahun berlalu.

Madara tersenyum getir di balik topeng oranye spiralnya.

_

* * *

Kau pasti menderita. Rasa sakit itu sangat gila, Itachi._

_Aku hanya merasakannya sebentar—sebelum adikku menghilangkannya untukku._

_Tapi kau menahannya._

_Menahan kegilaan itu—hingga adikmu menghilangkannya untukmu._

_Perlukah aku memberimu pujian?_

* * *

Hujan mengantarkan hingga Uchiha Madara tiba di tempat yang ditujunya.

Sebuah tempat dimana butir-butir hujan tampak begitu luas dan jauh dari pandangan. Tempat dimana bau darah tersamarkan dengan bau basah yang menutupi dataran. Juga tempat dimana angin akan berduet dengan gaya gravitasi untuk menjatuhkan kenyataan.

* * *

"_Semuanya akan berakhir—sebentar lagi…" suara Itachi terdengar sedikit ganjil. Nada suaranya berbeda._

_Seolah lega akan suatu penantian yang sudah lama dilakukan._

_Madara menatap sosok pemuda dalam balutan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu. Tubuh pemuda itu terlihat lebih kurus. Seperti kulitnya yang semakin pucat dan rambut hitamnya yang semakin menipis._

_Sudah batasnya._

"_Ia cukup kuat untuk membuat Deidara tewas oleh bomnya sendiri," Madara berujar._

_Hening._

_Uchiha Itachi meraih topi kayunya, kemudian berjalan perlahan melewati tubuh sosok bertopeng oranye yang bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon._

_Setelah beberapa langkah di depan, Itachi berhenti. Kemudian ia berujar kembali, "Karena itulah… semuanya akan segera selesai…" Bagian terakhir dari kalimat itu tidak lebih dari satu bisikan kecil, "…oleh tangannya sendiri."_

_Namun Uchiha Madara mendengarnya dengan jelas._

_Dan sosok Uchiha Itachi melenggang pergi, membiarkan Madara menatap punggung jubahnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan getir yang ganjil. _

_Mereka berdua telah mengetahuinya. Mungkin ini adalah percakapan mereka yang terakhir._

* * *

Uchiha Madara menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Meski terhalang lapisan tipis yang menutupi wajahnya, ia bisa mencium bau asin yang menguar dari hamparan laut luas jauh di bawah tebing yang dipijaknya.

Kali ini, kerasnya suara ketika butiran hujan membentur bumi tidak terdengar. Tidak ketika angin kencang menghempaskan ombak dan memecahkan buihnya di batu-batu karang itu.

Mata kiri Madara mengamati sosok kaku dan dingin di kedua lengannya.

Jubah hitam lusuh dengan motif awan merah yang begitu pekat karena basah. Kulit pucat dipenuhi goresan dan luka kehidupan, bibir yang membiru karena suhu dan sumpah terhadap hati, atau mata yang terpejam erat tanpa pernah terbuka lagi.

Mendadak sebuah emosi asing menyelusup ke dalam hati Madara. Ia tidak yakin memiliki hati—setidaknya sampai beberapa detik yang lalu.

Madara mencengkramkan jari-jarinya lebih kuat ke sisi tubuh Uchiha Itachi yang dipegangnya.

Jauh di balik penutup oranye itu, matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tidak ada suara, atau air mata. Namun langit menjawabnya dengan tangisan yang meraung.

Duka itu ada.

_

* * *

Membuang hati sudah kulakukan sejak aku mencabut kedua bola mata adikku dengan tanganku sendiri._

_Kepedihan terakhir yang kurasakan adalah kesia-siaan dari pengorbanan hati dan mata adikku._

_Itachi… kau adalah satu-satunya bagian dari rencana penting yang membuatku merasa sekali lagi memiliki hati._

_Hati yang hancur dan pecah tanpa pernah bisa direkatkan kembali._

* * *

Hening dalam satuan waktu yang tak terhitung itu akhirnya berakhir ketika suara langkah kaki samar menandakan Madara bergerak semakin dekat ke bibir tebing.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menatap sosok pucat itu dengan bola mata kemerahan yang menyimpan kekuatan—juga takdir dan kesedihan—di dalamnya.

Kemudian dalam gerak lambat, Uchiha Madara menundukkan wajahnya. Lembut dan perlahan, menyentuhkan topeng tipisnya ke dahi Uchiha Itachi.

Seperti sebuah ciuman yang tidak berwujud… dan sebuah pesan yang tidak berbunyi.

_

* * *

Itachi, jika kau bertemu dengan adikku di alam sana… beritahu ia bahwa aku menyayanginya._

_Aku menyayanginya dengan caraku._

_Ya. Seperti dirimu yang menyayangi klan, desa, dan adikmu dengan caramu._

_Menyayangi dengan segala yang kau punya—termasuk umur dan hidupmu._

* * *

Madara mengangkat wajahnya.

Setetes titik hujan berhenti tepat di sudut mata Uchiha Itachi yang terpejam. Menetap di sana beberapa saat.

Kemudian meleleh mengalir di pipi yang tidak lagi berwarna kemerahan.

Seperti sebuah tangisan yang tidak pernah terwujud.

Hujan menari lagi. Kali ini bukan bau basah—atau bau darah dan kematian.

Itu bau kesedihan.

Lalu Uchiha Madara melemparkan tubuh kaku dan dingin itu dalam sekali sentak, membiarkannya tenggelam ke dasar laut yang terdalam.

Membiarkan segalanya tertutup tanpa perlu muncul lagi dan menorehkan luka.

_

* * *

Selamat jalan… Itachi._

* * *

Sosok Uchiha Madara berdiri tegak di ujung tebing, menantang hujan menerpanya lebih keras.

Ia berdiri di tempat itu beberapa saat. Mengadahkan kepalanya, seolah menantang Tuhan untuk menjawab takdir darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Hujan tidak juga berhenti ketika Madara memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Menyisakan jerit ombak yang samar-samar di antara tangisan hujan.

_

* * *

Selamat jalan… Itachi._

_Kupastikan dunia _shinobi_ dengan sistemnya yang menjijikan ini akan membayarnya._

_Membayar atas kematian seorang lagi Uchiha yang berharga._

**

* * *

.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Uchiha Madara memandang dengan seksama melalui sebelah lubang pada topeng oranyenya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam kebiruan itu terduduk di tempat tidur sederhana yang disediakan untuknya. Ia mematung, meragukan pendengaran juga kebenaran dalam kata-kata yang didengarnya.

"Akan kuceritakan," Madara memulai.

Mata hitam kosong pemuda itu tidak merespon. Namun Madara akan membuatnya memberi tanggapan—cepat atau lambat.

"…segalanya mengenai Uchiha Itachi…" suara Madara menggema jernih di ruangan remang itu. "…yang sebenarnya…"

Pemuda itu tidak akan melihat bagaimana Uchiha Madara mencengkramkan jari-jarinya lebih kuat di tangannya yang terlipat di dada.

Kenyataan adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Terutama untuk mereka yang setiap denyut nadi dan nafasnya tersedia oleh darah klan Uchiha.

_

* * *

Aku—Uchiha Madara, akan memastikan dunia ini membayarnya._

_Sebelum aku menyusul kalian semua ke dunia sana._

**

* * *

.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Uh, harusnya ini spesial untuk ulangtahun Uchiha Madara. Tapi… kenapa malah jadi seperti untuk Itachi? O.o

Entah kenapa, kalau bicara MadaraXItachi, yang terbayang hanyalah adegan _angst_. Ah—_mood_ saya benar-benar sedang tidak ada untuk membuat _fluff_! Tapi, semoga masih bisa dinikmati.

Bagaimanapun, _otanjoubi omedettou_ untuk Eyang Uchiha Madara. Semoga cepat kembali ke pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa seperti seharusnya. =_=

REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – 24 DECEMBER 2009 ~**_


End file.
